


I Bet On Ms. White

by tr_ash101



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Date Auction, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Remembrance Day, wow i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: Beauty suggests a date auction for the Remembrance Day Ball, and Snow is forced into being auctioned (she is, pissed of course.) Somebody takes the opportunity to make a move, maybe this night won't suck to much. (This would replace part of FABLES #4)Sorry about the super cheesy ending. Please leave comments- and I will edit accordingly.





	I Bet On Ms. White

 Giggling princesses fawned over themselves in the mirror, while insisting that they look like a mess. The tight room reeked of expensive and magical perfumes. Beauty bustled around the room, taking attendance for the Remembrance Day Ball date auction, akin to a meat market. Snow was nestled in a corner with paperwork for a case she and Bigby were working on together, trying to focus on the clues and hints rather than the whines about the lack of glitter. 

 "Hey Snow, you ready to go on?" Beauty eyed Snow's folder. "C'mon Snow, try to have fun." 

 "Just trying to make progress, this case is a tricky one." Snow bit her lip and annotated one of the crime scene photographs, avoiding Beauty's indignant stare.

 "Snow, seriously. Tonight'll be amazing. Who knows, maybe _someone_ will bet a lot on you." Beauty winked playfully like an out of touch grandparent- while Snow resisted the urge to vomit.

 " _Sure Beauty_. Just give me a minute to finish this up." Snow dreaded walking onto a stage in front of Fabletown. She would be drinking cheap tequila in the audience if she had her way. Or better yet, working at the office with Bigby. 

 "Alright ladies, when we call your name, step out onto the stage while we introduce you." Beauty explained to the nodding air-headed princesses. Snow breathed deeply- this would be a long night. 

* * *

  Bigby leaned against the wall next to Bufkin, indulging in another whisky. The ballroom was crowded, full of Fables on date nights, and depressed looking business people. Bufkin seemed to be enjoying himself, already on the third bottle of pricey scotch. 

 "Having fun Bigby?" Bufkin slurred. His black bow tie was askew, and his eyes were half closed. 

 "Yeah Bufkin. Just a bit bored." Bigby slouched against the wall, yawning impatiently, feeling around his pockets for cigarettes

 "How's Snow? She looked kinda pissed back at the office." Bufkin took another swig of the amber liquid. Bigby fondly recalled Snow storming to the changing room, briefcase in tow. 

 "Annoyed. But she has some hope for a fun evening." Bigby replied, sensing her blatant frustration. He honestly felt bad for Snow, she hated people staring at her for no good reason.  

 He was thrown back into reality when Beauty stepped onstage. She sheepishly stepped up to the microphone, going over her lines on a piece of lined paper. Beauty insisted that they hold a date auction, and managed to convince most of the business office to vote for it. Most of the men in Fabletown had their hands on their wallets, ready to bid. Beauty smoothed her gold ballgown apprehensively. 

 "Good evening, and welcome to the Remembrance Day Ball! I will call out one of the contestants, say a bit about her, and then bidding will commence. Please don't interrupt any other bidder, and don't bid if you can't pay for it! First up, Briar Rose!" Beauty finished meekly. Briar Rose sauntered confidently to the stage's center, wearing a floor length emerald dress. She smiled brightly, and calls of "500!" and "600!" rang out. 

  _"_ _700!_ " Charming bid, grinning cockily. His ex-wife frowned as the stomped down the stage to him. "What an asshole!" Bufkin exclaimed a little to loud. 

 "Christ Bufkin! It doesn't mean anything, just horny middle aged men wanting to fuck a hot princess." Bigby explained wisely, evidently this wasn't his first rodeo. He assumed most of the women understood it was just a fundraiser to buy more handcuffs and paperclips for the office.  

 Beauty cringed at Charming's smug grin, but announced the next woman. "Snow White! Our own Deputy Mayor!" Bigby's mouth hung open, eyes wide. Snow's midnight black hair tumbled over her shoulders effortlessly. Her piercing galaxy blue eyes were clear from the other side of the room, awkwardly scanning the audience. Her thin hourglass figure was supple in the stylish blue dress she was wearing. Her lips were full and cherry red. Snow's porcelain skin was blemish-free, with no imperfections. Her body was kiss inspiring, and made him want to take Snow into his arms, leaving him in a haphazard fantasy. Bufkin swiftly thrust him out of his trance. 

 "Are you gonna keep drooling Bigby, or do something?" Bufkin looked amused at Bigby's bumbling demeanor.  

 Charming held Briar Rose tightly by the waist, ready to bid, expanding his harem. "700 on Ms. White." Beauty's eyes were poison as she looked around desperately for another bidder. Her eyes settled on Bigby, clearly uneasy. Small bids rang throughout the ballroom. A pit settled in Bigby's stomach- imagining Snow sulking in the corner all night, occasionally exchanging cold words with Charming, waving halfheartedly from across the room, feeling like a unloved toy. 

 " _800 on Snow!"_ Bigby yelled. Heads turned, surprised to see that the Sheriff was bidding. Snow's eyes were enormous, dew pond round. Her suede soft red lips curved into a smile, making Bigby's stomach do a back flip.  

 Beauty beamed like she knew what would happen. "Going once, going twice..." Charming looked away in indignant defeat. " _Sold_ to Bigby  Wolf." 

 Snow stepped off the stage, avoiding the fire red gazes of jealous housewives. Her raven eyebrows were raised intriguingly. "Thanks so much Bigby, I'm glad I don't have to join Charming's group." 

 "Don't mention it Snow. Charming's a real dick." Bigby replied, attempting a nonchalant attitude. His collar suddenly felt incredibly tight, and the room boiling hot. 

 Bufkin grinned mischievously, holding yet another bottle of booze. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Bigby glared daggers at Bufkin as he flew away to find Colin.  

 "Sorry about him. He's been drinking since four." Bigby said, voice shaking. Bufkin already started a heated drunken argument with Colin about cigarette brands. 

 Bigby mustered all the courage he could, and held Snow's soft fair hand, not unlike a butterfly. "So, what do you want to do?"  

 Snow shrugged, crimson faced, as if she never planned it would go this far. "Can you... dance?" She tucked a loose strand of ebony black hair behind her ear.

 "No, I've never tried." Bigby answered truthfully, his Remembrance Day Balls usually included him staring at Snow from a corner, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's.  

 "It's not hard, come on, let's try." Snow pulled Bigby to the dance floor, the latter blushing furiously. They settled themselves near the room's center, he placed his hand around her waist, in more of an embrace than a real dance. Her head rested on Bigby's muscular chest, observing his racing heartbeat. A slow melody was played by a floating violin as confused Fables watched the exchange. "You're doing great Bigby." Snow's radiant aura was intoxicating, he felt weak at the knees. 

 "You look beautiful." He whispered into her fair ear courageously, tenaciously holding on to her waist. He felt her smile against his chest. Snow stared up at Bigby with enormous cobalt eyes, gazing deep into Bigby's amber orbs. 

 Fabletown's residents gaped at the scene in front of them, their beautiful Snow White, dancing with the Big Bad Wolf? The community's fairest princess, with the terror of villages? It was scandalous, but not exactly unexpected. Colin and Bufkin shared the same drunken grin, while Beauty beamed. 

 Snow was hit with the reality of their exchange. "Why did you bid on me Bigby? You didn't bid on Rose, or Cinderella." Snow's eyes were alight with curiosity. She stared straight into his eyes, like she was daring him. Bigby bit the inside of his cheek, not sure how to answer. He tore his eyes away from Snow, considering any way to answer. 

 He used her waist as leverage, and pulled her closer. His lips met hers, and the ballroom, and all of Fabletown exploded into shards of molten light. Her soft lips sent a wildfire of searing flame coursing through his veins. She didn't pull back, and let his mouth caress hers. The ballroom was loud with hurried whispers of the exchange they had witnessed, but time seemed to stop. They pulled apart reluctantly, both wondering if the other felt the hot fire in their stomach. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I get a comment with a prompt- I'll write it. I took a few liberties with their relationship.


End file.
